The purpose of this agreement is for NIDCD to provide financial support to the National Center for Health Statistics (NCHS) for the inclusion of Balance/Dizziness Supplements for a representative sample of US adults (age 18+ years) and children (age 3?17 years) in the 2016 National Health Interview Survey (NHIS). Previously, NIDCD negotiated an IAA with NCHS for collaboration and funding of the 2008 Adult Balance/Dizziness Supplement and the 2012 Child Balance/Dizziness Supplement to the NHIS. The current fiscal year funds will provide partial support for the renewal of this collaborative effort between NCHS and NIDCD to fund the 2016 Adult and Child Balance/Dizziness Supplements to the NHIS. The new NHIS Supplements will include many of the same questions on Balance/Dizziness included in the earlier 2008 and 2012 studies, although revisions have been made to eliminate some questions in order to include new ones that higher on the current priority list. These questions on the new Balance/Dizziness Supplements will assist NIDCD to make program planning decisions on priorities with respect to the funding of research on the prevention of falls related to dizziness and balance. The results will also be analyzed for use in tracking the Department of Health and Human Services? (DHHS) objectives in Healthy People 2020. Results from this nationally-representative survey of the U.S. non-institutionalized, civilian population will help NIDCD make budget allocations to subject areas where needs are found to be most critical.